


Ladies First

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets a do-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies First

“Hey, toss me that extra blanket.”

There was a lengthy pause, then a sigh. “I might be more inclined to help you out if you asked me nicely. I’m not your lapdog.”

“Really. You’d probably like it, anyways.”

At his glare, Raven sighed and let her arms drop down by her sides on the makeshift mattress. “ _Fine_. Bellamy, would you pretty please hand me that extra blanket so my toes don’t freeze in the night?”

This time, Bellamy did reach down and handed over the garish bright orange blanket. Raven took it gratefully and covered herself the best she could. The underground bunker they had found was one of the many that had existed in what had once been a nation’s capitol. Not that it’d saved anybody from the Cataclysm, Raven thought darkly, shivering in the faint coldness of the room she’d taken to sharing with Bellamy.

They’d gotten some heat going, which took the edge off the winter up above; Raven wasn’t about to complain about having four walls and a decent place to sleep.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Came the polite reply. “I live to satisfy your every whim, after all.” He added, sardonically. Raven had to snort at that.

“Yeah, sure. Not that you always succeed at it.”

There was silence in the room for a minute or two as Raven snuggled into her blankets next to Bellamy’s still form.

“Wait, what do you mean I didn’t always succeed?”

Raven opened one eye a crack and saw Bellamy’s head turned towards her, his eyebrows furrowed rather adorably in consternation. Aware that there are probably some things one shouldn’t say, Raven ignored her common sense and decided to tell him the truth.

“That one time we fucked? Didn’t quite do it for me.” She shrugged. “No biggie. I was kind of preoccupied at the time.” She tried to explain it away. They were actually friends now and as much as she liked to poke him until he grumbled at her, she didn’t want to completely destroy his pride.

No such luck.

Bellamy rolled over onto his side, facing her, looking personally outraged. “Well, why the hell didn’t you say something that night? I would’ve fixed that!”

“Hate to break it to you, Bellamy, but I’m pretty sure it came with the same things that nobody could fix at the time.” Those things being her maelstrom of emotions regarding what she had mistakenly thought was the continuation of Clarke and Finn’s relationship and the hurt from breaking up with him. Inches from her face, Bellamy huffed and looked away in…was that embarrassment?

“Seriously, stop taking it so personally. It wasn’t completely horrible or anything—“

“Yeah, that’s flattering,” he interjected, the hint of a self-deprecating grin tugging at his mouth.

Not sure what to say that wouldn’t just make things worse, Raven shrugged again and let a thick silence fill up the room. Maybe she’d just close her eyes and drift off to sleep. They’d be okay in the morning—

“I could do it now.”

“Hm?”

“Make you come.”

Raven scrunched her nose. “Right now? I just got warm and comfortable.” But even as she said the words, the thought of having a satisfying, entirely not self-administered orgasm before she went to sleep began to sound more and more appealing. Bellamy’s voice sounded again, this time lower-pitched, his words seeming to vibrate against her inner ear.

“You wouldn’t even have to move, I could use my mouth and fingers.”

A warm flush swept over her body at the flash of imagery that his words evoked. She opened her eyes a crack and saw nothing but earnestness in Bellamy’s dark eyes. She rubbed her thighs together and felt the answering tingle at the thought of his tongue there.  Bellamy must have caught the motion because he quirked his eyebrows and smirked, challenging her.

It’d been her favorite act, and Finn had been  _great_  at it. But ever since he took the fall for her and was thrown in the Space Box, she hadn’t had anyone go down on her. That one time with Finn on the ground, when she tried to get back the way they’d felt before; and then the one time with Bellamy..that’d been mostly her on top. Which hadn’t been bad, just…

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Did he really need further validation? Raven rolled her eyes and shoved the blankets away, sitting up long enough to pull her ponytail out and tug both her shirt and bra off in one go. Falling back against the pillows, she raised her own eyebrows at him.  _Your move_.

And then Bellamy was rolling over and covering her body with his solid weight, settling into the cradle of her hips. His hot breath drifted along her cheek moments before he pressed his lips against hers. It’d been entirely too long since she’d kissed anyone and Raven gave herself over to it without reservation, angling her head and meeting him with equal force. His hands dipped behind her back, caressing bare skin. Raven shivered at the sensation of being topless while Bellamy’s still-clothed body was rubbing against hers. She rocked her hips and was rewarded with the hardened ridge of his erection grinding against her.

Raven gasped into his mouth and just like that, he was gone. Bellamy dipped his head down and dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses along the line of her throat, down over the swell of her breast, and then followed the trail of her sternum down towards her belly button before darting back up to close his lips over one nipple. Raven groaned at the sharp tug, and the dirty way her entire body turned to a weak puddle at the first few passes of a rough tongue. Bellamy toyed with her until she was squirming against his chest before he raised up onto his knees and began undoing her pants.

Once naked, Raven put up no resistance as he spread her thighs and settled down before her, using his shoulders and one broad palm to brace her open. Her pubic hair was dark, straight, and practically a matted mess, but Bellamy parted her lips and paused with his mouth mere millimetres from her vulva. He met her eyes and she nearly shivered at the sight of his completely blown pupils.

She held his gaze, not daring to look away or even to breathe, until his tongue darted out and swiped at her hooded clit. Raven’s entire body did jerk then, her bare foot tensing against his back. Bellamy dropped his eyes and began to focus entirely on the task before him. Raven let her head fall back against the pillow and clutched at Bellamy’s forearms as he began to trace nonsensical patters up and down the seams of her labia.  When he’d had his fill of teasing her, he pressed his tongue into her vagina, and Raven became an enthusiastic participant, bucking her hips up into his face.

Every so often, he would move up and manipulate her clit with the broad pad of his tongue, waiting until she was on the edge of orgasm before he backed off. Raven whined in protest, but inhaled sharply when he slid first one finger, then two inside her and began to use them in concert with his mouth. He built her all the way back up to the peak within seconds and Raven was vocal with her encouragements, reaching down to grip his messy curls in her fingers.

“Yes, god.  _Bellamy_ …” His name dropped off into a low whine as her orgasm swept over her so suddenly her back arched and she all but shoved his face in between her thighs. She could feel herself twitching against his mouth even as the spasms petered off into a tight ball of pleasure that took its time rippling through her limbs.

Finally, Raven let go of Bellamy’s head and her legs fell against the mattress, trembling too much for her to hold them up. She panted for what seemed like minutes before she opened her eyes and stared down the line of her body to where Bellamy was resting his chin against her hipbone, breathing heavily himself.

And looking entirely too smug.

“Well?” He asked.  

“Okay,  _that_ …was a definite…improvement.” She admitted. And if the broad smile that broke out on his face did funny things to her insides, Raven squashed that feeling and tried to regain her equilibrium. “Has your manly pride been restored, or do you want me to simper some more?”

Bellamy only chuckled and crawled back up so he could peck her lips, still grinning in away that made him see more boyish than Raven had ever seen him look. She had never minded her own taste, so she didn’t scold him. Maybe it was an unconscious decision, but Raven decided to stop hiding behind her usual bravado. She smiled back at him, albeit more shyly.

Maybe being sated had addled her mind, but she felt playful right then. Tugging at his belt loops, she batted her lashes up at him. “How about a little quid pro quo, hm?” She let the proposition lay between their lips like a gauntlet.

She couldn’t miss the way his nostrils flared or the way his eyes drifted down to her lips, probably imagining what she would do with them. He still held himself above her and she could see the indecision warring with desire across his face. Upping the ante, Raven dipped her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and grazed them along the twitching lines of his abdomen muscles. His arms shook with the effort of staying up, yet he was close enough for her to feel the hard-on he still sported against her lower belly.

“Hey, I really do want to do this. Just think of how nice it’ll feel to have my mouth on you. I bet you’ll have the best sleep you’ve had in months.” She coaxed him, slowly unbuttoning his trousers and sliding the zipper downwards. She felt him nod against her cheek and a tightness in her chest she hadn’t realized she had dissipated.

“Yeah, okay.” He breathed out and lowered himself onto his back next to her, allowing her to push up onto languid limbs and straddle his body. It surprised her how quickly this man, this  _Bellamy Blake_ , was reduced to putty in her hands.

But, as Raven surmised, kneeling over him with her entire body bared to his gaze and the long, dark curtain of her hair falling over her shoulder, she really liked the feeling of being number one.


End file.
